


Seeing the City

by intricate_glass_box



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Date, F/M, Miare City | Lumiose City, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricate_glass_box/pseuds/intricate_glass_box
Summary: You, a feminine person hailing from Sinnoh, are visiting Kalos. The best part has been the time you've spent with Professor Sycamore, who promised to show you around Lumiose City tonight.





	Seeing the City

**Author's Note:**

> I recently visited Paris and was confused but impressed by all of the motorcyclists flouting conventional traffic patterns and zipping by us, largely unslowed. Then I thought, "Hmm. Lumiose City is based on Paris. So what if..." and this happened shortly after. 
> 
> Please enjoy! I've never posted a reader insert before, so, I hope this is alright. :3

Visiting Kalos for the first time was an adventure. Especially since you'd hit it off with the region's very own Professor Sycamore. A tour of his lab lead to a discussion lead to swapping phone numbers lead to a coffee date lead to a breakfast date, and last night he'd asked you, "Would you like me to show you around Castielia City after work?" After your enthusiastic reply in the affirmative, he'd smiled happily in that honest way of his and said, "Great!! I'll pick you up at six."

So, you'd dressed in your nicest skirt and wrapped a scarf around your neck for the chilly evening air, and were waiting in a plush chair in your hotel's lobby. 

In a few moments, Augustine came in, looking around the room and holding a helmet under his arm. 

"Augustine!" You called, standing. He gave you that smile again and met you in the middle of the room, taking your hand. 

"Y/N! You look so lovely tonight!" He then kissed the hand he held. You blushed and giggled. 

"And you look very handsome," you demurred. 

"Well, are you ready to go? There's so much to see in the evening." 

"Of course! Why do you have a helmet, Augustine?"

His smile turned a bit devilish. "Why, the best way to see the city is on a motorcycle!" 

"Oh!! Wow!!" you exclaimed. You had seen many motorcyclists in the streets. They were much more daring than the drivers in Sinnoh. 

He led you outside and mounted the bike. "Hop on," he told you, fastening his helmet. You carefully sat behind him, looking a bit nervously behind you. 

"I've never been on one of these," you told him, taking the second helmet he gave you and fastening it as he did. 

"Well, you're in good hands," Augustine promised. "This is how I always get around. Just put your hands around my waist!"

You did so, glad he couldn't see you blushing. 

"Let's go!" Augustine exclaimed, starting the bike.

Soon, you were darting through traffic. Augustine deftly weaved between cars, usually driving on the line dividers. When you went through a particularly tight squeeze, you squealed, burying your face in his neck. You felt him laugh. 

"Different from Sinnoh, isn't it? But look how much less time we have to wait! This is why it's the best way to see the city," he explained. "And don't worry. You are safe. Would I ever put you in harms way?" 

"No," you supposed. "I trust you." 

For the next hour or two, he drove you around, telling you about the monuments and whatnot but also his favorite places to eat and shop, and funny anecdotes about his friends and colleagues. 

Then, he drove you to a quiet park on the outskirts of the city. "Would you like to spend a while here?" he asked, and you of course agreed. 

So, you pair made your way to a bench, and he took your hand and you let your head rest on his shoulder and you talked for a while.

"Thank you for showing me around," you murmured after the sky had darkened to a dusky blue. 

"My pleasure," Augustine replied. 

"...I wish I could spend more time here," you confessed. You left the day after tomorrow, and while you would be glad to return to your beloved Sinnoh, you'd been swept away by Professor Sycamore's charms. 

"I wish you could, too. I must confess, I'm truly rather taken with you." 

"As am I with you, Professor." 

You two were quiet for a moment. 

"I should take you back to your hotel," Augustine commented. The two of you reluctantly gathered your things and embarked.  
__________

He offered to walk you to your room, but outside the hotel you stopped. 

"There's the first star!" you exclaimed. "Make a wish!" 

Augustine hummed for a moment. "I bet you can guess what I wished for."

"Oh?" you replied, knowing he meant more time with you. 

"You," he confirmed, leaning over and kissing you romantically. You rested a hand on his chest, closing your eyes and savoring the moment, and he pulled you close with a hand on your back. 

When you pulled apart, you were both smiling.

"Come by my office tomorrow?" he asked when you neared your room.

"Of course," you promised. 

With that, you went inside, bidding him a good night.


End file.
